Não é segredo que isso é uma merda
by Laplace Demon
Summary: Tyson tem QI de ameba e vive uma vida comum. Um dia, ele desenvolve algum poder tosco e recebe ajuda de sua colega Mary-Sue com tendências a esquizofrenia. Contém cenas de ação toscas, Mary-Sues apelativas e um descaso geral as normas do portugues.


**Não é segredo pra ninguém que isso é uma merda**

Autora: s2ColdHearts2 **[Kikyou: É ironia colocar corações em um nick que diz "coração gelado" que, por sua vez, remete à idéia de frieza e falta de emoção e sentimentalismo?][M.M: Não. É só escrotidão mesmo 8D]**

Título original: Secrets! **[Kikyou: Por que a mania pôr títulos em inglês, Kami-sama? o_õ][M.M: A autora quer dar uma de culta e fazer a fic soar chique. Não preciso nem dizer o quanto isso é fail, preciso?][Transformada: Ainda é segredo pra mim o significado desse ponto de exclamação, que não me parece estar servindo pra nada além de deixar essa história com cara de algo escrito por uma menina de 10 anos de idade mental. OK, pensando bem, talvez o ponto de exclamação seja apropriado.]**

Sinopse desse lixo: Todos guardam um segredo, mas eles tinham algo em comum, um segredo em comum! **[Kikyou: ... Eu preciso comentar? -abraça M.M. e começa a chorar de desgosto antecipado-][M.M: É completamente desnecessário comentar sobre o quanto isso soa a OC's Mary Sue e/ou escrotas.][Transformada: Isso parece uma daquelas piadas de silogismo, só que não tem graça .__.]**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Era uma noite calma, céu estrelado, limpo sem nuvens, com uma lua cheia, estava amarelada a lua **[M.M: A lua não é branca não?]**, era o dia **[Kikyou: Dia?! A lua apareceu durante o dia? Cadê o Sol? É o apocalipse?][M.M: A lua aparece durante o dia, com estrelas e tudo... /comofas]** de uma lua muito cheia mesmo **[Kikyou: Ok, já entendemos que você está falando dessa maldita lua...][M.M: Porra, e eu pensando que era de dia... ][Transformada: Parabéns, autora, você transformou o que poderia ser a descrição de uma bela paisagem em uma espécie de depoimento policial mal escrito, e ainda foi redundante]**.Em uma casa, um dojo antigo, dormia um senhor de idade, porém bem energético **[Kikyou: ... -imaginando um vovô com roupa e formato de red bull, gatorade ou algo relativo-][M.M: Eu ri][Transformada: E dava pra perceber isso só de ver ele dormindo?][M.M: Pra ver como o velho é energético.]**, um rapaz de 21 anos **[Transformada: WTF? Não era um senhor de idade que dormia?] **e um jovem de 17 anos **[Transformada: Ah, entendi. Então tem 3 pessoas na casa. Da próxima vez, use DORMIAM em vez de dormia. Esse jeito de narrar com 13000 vírgulas por segundo já não ajuda o leitor a entender muita coisa, se você ainda ficar errando concordância, já era .__.]**, porém este jovem parecia ter um sono ruim, já que se revirava na cama, e começa a gritar e flutuava de sua cama **[Transformada: Sim, muito incômodo isso. Odeio quando acontece comigo] [M.M: Flutuava DE sua cama? Porra... –toma antidepressivo-]**, este garoto era Tyson Granger**. [Kikyou: Granger?! XDD É irmão da Hermione, ou filho dela com o Ron? É uma crossover e não avisaram... É por isso que o cara flutua na cama? Ou _isso_ é uma das coisas misteriosas da fic?][M.M: Ele amadureceu como bruxo, Kikyou. Nunca assistiu Sabrina?][Transformada: -facepalm-]**

Em um outro lugar numa mansão no meio da floresta **[Transformada: Só eu achei 'mansão no meio da floresta' algo meio WTF?]**, em um quarto **[Transformada: Inacreditavelmente, esse é um espaço em que você PRECISAVA pôr uma vírgula, e no entanto, há vírgulas em todos os locais possíveis MENOS aqui. Alguém me explica?]** uma garota estava deitada numa cama de casal, ela tinha longos cabelos de cor preto **[Kikyou: A cor é pretA ou O cabelO é pretO... Você pulou o ensino fundamental?][Transformada: Só agora que você está se perguntando isso, Kikyou?]** com um franja **[M.M: "um franja"... Meu fígado explodiu depois dessa.]**, olhos avermelhados sem vida **[M.M: Quer apostar quanto que é uma drogada?][Transformada: Dorgas manow.]**, pele clara, rosto angelical. Características delicadas como lábios finos avermelhados, nariz pequeno, e mãos pequenas. Corpo bonito, com seios médios, cintura bem fina e coxas grossas e quadril avantajado.** [Transformada: Mais uma vez, as vírgulas estão em todos os lugares menos onde elas são necessárias. Acho que até o meu cachorro sabe que quando ele está descrevendo coisas por enumeração, os itens enumerados vêm separados por vírgulas]. **Ela parecia ter o mesmo pesadelo que o jovem e também flutuava de sua cama **[M.M: Porra, véio! Quando foi que todos viraram bruxos?][Transformada: OK, como é que você sabe com o que alguém está sonhando? Eu não olho pra alguém dormindo e digo "hm, essa pessoa parece estar sonhando com coelhos gigantes"]**.

No dojo, **[Transformada: Amay o estilo ping-pong dessa narrativa]** o senhor de idade, o Sr. Granger avô de Tyson **[M.M: Jura, querida? Assisti o anime todo e nunca soube disso!]** juntamente com o irmão mais velho de Tyson, Hiro chegam ao quarto dele e se assustam com o que vêem, **[Kikyou: Eles não tavam dormindo?][M.M: Nada ficou claro nesse frase, Kikyou.]** Tyson flutuava de sua cama e gritava, suando, seu avô não sabia o que fazer, mas Hiro apenas grita o chamando e Tyson arregala os olhos acordando assustado e se assusta ao cair sentado em sua cama, e o mesmo acontece com a garota que estava na mansão, ela acorda e cai sentada na cama**. [Kikyou: Respira, pessoa... o_o Vírgulas existem para serem usadas, assim como os pontos finais. E os e's são usados quando se termina de listar algo: Camila foi comprar tênis E camiseta, porém tropeçou, caiu da escada, atropelou a Maria E quebrou dois dentes.][Transformada: Essa autora COM CERTEZA sabe que vírgulas existem. Ela só não faz a mínima idéia de como usá-las. Acho que ela faz uni-duni-tê pra ver onde bota vírgula e onde bota ponto.][M.M: Conforme a leitura prossegue, tudo fica menos claro –triturando a cabeça em um liquidificador pra tentar entender algo-]**

Na mansão no quarto da garota, entrara um rapaz de cabelos bicolores trajando apenas uma calça preta estilo de abrigo, este era Kai e ao seu lado estava uma jovem de cabelos cacheados que iam na altura dos ombros, claramente visíveis **[Kikyou: Claramente visíveL, afinal, visível se refere a... Ah, deixa pra lá, desisto de corrigir o português.]** **[Transformada: Por quê? O cabelo das outras pessoas é invisível?]** que eram pintados de preto, olhos castanhos escuros quase pretos, de aproximadamente 1,61 **[M.M: Pobre "m" de metro assassinado –chora como uma viúva-] **de altura, cintura fininha, magra e de busto farto, mãos pequenas e delicadas como seus pés e rosto angelica **[M.M: Gemt, me bat que eu to bege! O rosto é angelica! –chora um rio-]**, trajava um short curto vermelho e blusa branca de alça vermelha, ambos olhavam a garota preocupada. **[Transformada: Eu me pergunto o que os pontos finais fizeram para essa autora para que ela decidisse se vingar deles escrevendo parágrafos de 7 linhas só uma frase.]**

Hana, outra pessoa que desenvolvera os poderes? - Kai pergunta chegando perto da cama da garota **[M.M: Cara, isso ficou tão escrotamente podre.][Transformada: Usar pretérito mais que perfeito inadequadamente e sem necessidade não vai me convencer que você sabe escrever.]**

Sim, esse domina o vento e seu nome é Tyson Granger – Hana recupera o folego **[M.M: -usa o acento circunflexo como chapéu-]** e olha para os dois.

Tyson? - A outra garota pergunta e Hana afirma com a cabeça

Kai olha para a garota – Você conhece Aiko? **[M.M: ... Esse nome me soou estranhamente familiar... –procura o vidrinho de antidepressivo mais potente-] [Transformada: Por que ele está perguntando aleatoriamente para a garota se ela conhece a Aiko?][M.M: É o Alzheimer, Trans.]**

Sim Kai, Tyson Granger é meu colega – Aiko o olha – Se quiser dessa vez eu vou e converso com ele. - Aiko os olhava e Kai apenas afirma com a cabeça. **[M.M: Aliás, querida, sua separação entre falas e parágrafos é um loosho!][Transformada: Só eu achei essa conversa MUITO DORGAS? Tipo "Você conhece a Maria?" "Claro, o João é o meu colega de classe. Se quiser vou falar com ele." WTF?][M.M: AUHEUAEHUEH DORGAS MANOW!! XDDD].**

**_Dia seguinte..._**

- Tem certeza que está bem para ir a escola Tyson? **[Transformada: Hã? A escola se chama Tyson?]** - O avô de Tyson Sr. Granger **[M.M: Sério, to ficando cansada de ler tanta merda repetida junta... Isso cansa minha beleza – retocando a maquiagem-] **perguntava para o neto na porta.

Sim vovô **[Transformada: -pega umas das 9000 vírgulas desnecessárias e bota nesse espaço-] **não se preocupe – Tyson sorri e sai correndo para a escola. **[Kikyou: Oh, sim, vovô. Quem nunca flutuou enquanto dormia?]**

Tyson usava um uniforme escolar, calça azul marinha, **[Kikyou: Azul marinhA O___O -vai cometer suicídio e já volta-][M.M: GEMT, QUE TREMENDO!! COR AGORA TEM SEXO!! -entorna vidrinho de antidepressivo-]** blusa social branca e sapato preto, corria para a escola já que saíra mais tarde de casa, achando que não iria, mas na sua cabeça só se passava aquela noite que teve, tivera **[M.M: Se decida sobre qual variação vai usar, pelamor!!] **um pesadelo e ainda acordava flutuando, Tyson se sentia mais leve também e rápido, conseguia sentir o vento direitinho bater em seu rosto como se ele chiasse em seus ouvidos, mas Tyson não entendia o que ele falava para si **[Transformada: É só isso que ele não entende? Porque eu não entendi nada dessa Anaconda que a autora ousa chamar de frase.][M.M: Chiar agora é sinônimo de falar!! –tenta se cegar usando uma britadeira-]**. Tyson então avista a garota que ele achava linda **[M.M: Mary Sue detectada!] **e começa a diminuir o passo, ela caminhava suavemente, era Aiko, trajava uma saia pregada azul marinha pregada **[Transformada: Entendi que era pregada, não precisava falar duas vezes.] [M.M: enfie essas duas "pregada" no meio do seu cu e dance o créu como se sua vida dependesse disso. Grata.]** e curta, blusa social branca de mangas curtas e levemente dois botões em cima abertos **[Transformada: Levemente dois botões em cima abertos? Como é _levemente dois_ botões? Tipo, não é dois, mas é quase? Mas também não é um? 1.5? logaritmo decimal de 20? WTF?]**,usava um sapato de boneca preto e meias ¾ brancas, nas orelhas tinha brincos prateados de argola grandes, mas não muito grandes **[M.M: Os pontos finais lhe mandam lembranças, caríssima. E as repetições escrotas um "queime no inferno".]**.. Aiko entrava na escola e Tyson a admirava olhando para Aiko **[Transformada: Estranho seria se ele admirasse a garota sem olhar pra ela.],** estudavam na mesma turma e Tyson gostava dela, mas não falava muito com esta e quando falava Aiko sempre sorria para ele, o que fazia Tyson ficar mais encantado, então ele vê Aiko olhar para si e sorrir**. [Kikyou: poderia pelo menos se decidir se está contando tudo no presente ou no passado, por favor? Esses verbos variando de tempo toda hora estão me deixando nervosa...][M.M: E eu já não aguento mais ler a porra do nome dessa OC escrota!!][Transformada: Quando eu tinha 11 anos, eu escrevia melhor que isso.]**

Bom dia **[Transformada: Uma das funções da vírgula é separar o vocativo do resto da oração, sabia? Pensando bem, essa autora não deve nem saber o que é um vocativo .__. ]** Tyson-kun – Aiko sorria docemente para ele.

B-Bom...b-bom d-dia A-A-Aiko-chan – Tyson gaguejava nervoso e Aiko continuava a sorrir e Tyson vai até ela – C-Como está? **[M.M: Eu preciso comentar o quanto isso foi idiota?][Kikyou: Pelo menos o Tyson é idiota...][Transformada: Tyson é um idiota. Aiko é uma boneca Barbie.][-M.M tem convulsões perturbadoras ao ouvir o nome Barbie-].**

Bem obrigada, e você? Dormiu bem? - Aiko sorria e o olhava como se soubesse de algo, fazendo Tyson gelar e o sinal bate – Né Tyson-kun podemos conversar na hora do recreio? **[M.M: AUHEAUHEUAHE Quantos anos ela tem?][Transformada: A idade mental dessa autora?]** - Tyson afirma com a cabeça e Aiko sorri entrando na escola.

Tyson estava estático, mas entra na escola logo em seguida. **[Transformada: Tudo a ver esse 'mas' aí. Ficou algo tipo: "Eu estava triste, mas sentei numa cadeira". Faz total sentido.] **Ao chegar na sala, vê seus colegas lá, inclusive Kenny e Hilary seus amigos **[M.M: ORLY?!]**, Kenny era muito inteligente, e Hilary era a representante da turma, sempre pegava no pé dele, e quando ele se atrasava o fazia ficar depois da aula, Kenny e ela também ficavam daí com ele, mas ele olha para a carteira de Atsuko Tenshi vazia novamente, já era o terceiro dia que ela faltara, Aiko sempre dizia ao professor que ela estava doente, ninguém sabia onde Aiko ou Atsuko moravam, nem porque só Aiko sabia que ela estava doente. **[Kikyou: E ninguém pensa em perguntar, claro.][M.M: Esses parágrafos gigantescos e escassos de pontos finais estão me deixando enojada. E mais. Eu simplesmente odeio quando esses autores imbecis ficam falando um monte de coisas que os leitores já sabem, já que assistiram ao anime ou leram o mangá.][Transformada: Esses períodos tão longos que eu não entendo droga nenhuma.]**

Atsuko Tenshi era uma garota de cabelos azuis-escuros **[M.M: Agora eu me convenci que essa autora panaca está tirando uma com a nossa cara.] **longos e lisos, olhos azuis acinzentados **[M.M: A reforma tosca AINDA não aboliu o hífem, amor.] **, pele clara e pálida, alta e magra, com uma tatuagem com uma estrela de 5 pontas no lado esquerdo do pescoço e piercing na sobrancelha direita **[M.M: Cara, isso se passa no Japão? Você tem noção que aluno com esse visual seria enxotado da escola a ponta-pés?]**. Tyson era uns dos alunos que tinha medo de Atsuko já que ela era uma garota séria e calada, fria e solitária, em raros momentos viam ela sendo simpática apenas com Aiko. **[Kikyou: Tem alguma lógica descrever uma personagem que não apareceu? E ainda usar um parágrafo inteiro para descrever cada personagem?][M.M: Tem tanta lógica quanto falar que ela é raramente simpática com a única garota que conversa /comolidar][Transformada: Alguma coisa nessa fic tem lógica?]**

A aula passara normal para Tyson, mas ele estava ansioso pelo recreio, Aiko tinha algo para falar com ele, e ele queria logo saber o que era, estava tão ansioso que não conseguia nem ao menos prestar atenção na aula, só olhava para Aiko **[Transformada: Esse tipo de ansiedade porque uma menina diz que quer falar com você no recreio é _normal_?][M.M: Cara, acho que o Tyson tem é um puta desejo pela Aiko.]** e um certo momento um pouquinho antes de bater para o recreio leva um tapão na cabeça, o tapa fora dado por Hilary, e diz que é para ele prestar atenção na aula, porém bate para o recreio **[Kikyou: Por favor, me confirmem que esse "bate para o recreio" tá falando apenas que o sinal tocou e todos foram comer, ne? -medo do que pode acontecer neste tipo de fic-][M.M: Não me pergunte nada. Pois eu não entendi esperma nenhum desse parágrafo. ALIÁS, dessa frase.]** e todos levantam, menos Aiko. Tyson decide ir até ela, mas antes diz aos amigos que iria depois para fora, e então fica na frente de Aiko e se senta na carteira da frente, e fica de frente para Aiko **[Kikyou: Já entendemos que ele tá de frente pra ela.][M.M: me chamando de burra, é? Cai dentro! Cai Dentro!! Ò____Ó]**, esta apenas sorria e depois que todos saem ela fala.

Eu sei o que aconteceu com você ontem – Aiko sorria e o olhava vendo a cara de espanto dele – Não se preocupe, isso é algo que acontece com algumas pessoas, são pessoas que nascem com certos dons.** [-M.M boceja com tanto gosto e vontade que todos que a olham caem imediatamente no sono-]**

Como você sabe? - Tyson estava impressionado e ao mesmo tempo surpreso e assustado. **[Kikyou: Ela botou câmeras na sua casa, baby~ Também queria ter feito isso com a Kagome, mas agora não dá mais... -começa a se lamentar-][M.M: Calma, Kikyou! Logo você acha outra garota pra violentar. Digo, pra ter noites quentes de amor!]**

Porque eu sou uma dessas pessoas Tyson-kun – Aiko olha para fora e olha para uma árvore – Eu ouço o que a natureza tem a dizer e ela me ajuda. **[M.M: Tão escroto e digno de Mary Sue!! –vomita os pulmões- Edit: Porra, cara!! Essa autora ta pegando as ideias de X-1999?! NÃO!! NÃO OUSE MANCHAR O NOME DAS OBRAS DE ARTE DA CLAMP!!!]**

Existem mais pessoas assim? **[M.M: Tyson tem o QI de uma ameba...]** - Tyson a olhava e Aiko afirma com a cabeça **[M.M: Porque, dependendo da situação, ela pode muito bem afirmar com o cu.]**– E vocês podem me ajudar com isso **[M.M: Isso foi uma afirmação?] [Transformada: Acho que a autora também não simpatiza com pontos de interrogação.]**

Claro Tyson-kun, por isso vim falar com você **[Transformada: Ponto e letra maiúscula.]** nós queremos ajuda-lo **[-M.M vai consolar o acento agudo rejeitado-]**, Atsuko Tenshi é uma dessas pessoas e a outra é minha irmãzinha Makio, as duas não estão vindo a escola pelo fato de terem saído em alguma missão, digamos que gostamos de ajudar os outros, e tem algumas criaturas atacando o mundo, e algumas pessoas que desenvolvem os poderes, mas usam para o mal – Aiko o olhava e explicava tudo – mas eu sei que você nos ajudará, você é uma boa pessoa e estamos dispostos a te ajudar**.[Kikyou: ... Ele não vai acreditar nessa história, vai? -gota-][M.M: Querida, isso é um trash altamente tosco e de baixo nível! Você quer que os personagens pensem? Edit: ... X-men? –deprimida-] [Transformada: Desde o parágrafo dos olhos vermelhos eu já suspeitava que esse pessoal era drogado.]**

Obrigado **[Transformada: OK, já cansei de repetir isso de novo e de novo.]** Aiko-chan – Tyson cora levemente e sorri.** [Kikyou: Já era -facepalm-]**

Se puder venha comigo depois da aula, vou te levar até onde ficam os outros garotos como nós – Aiko sorria.

Pera ai onde você mora? - Tyson a olhava e Aiko afirma **[Kikyou: Por que ela afirmou? Uma pessoa pergunta onde ela mora e ela responde "Sim"? O__o][M.M: Nem todo o sentido do mundo explica isso... – entorna dois vidrinhos de antidepressivo-]****[Transformada: São as drogas.]** – Desculpa hoje não posso, mas te digo onde moro. **[M.M: ??????? Ela não pode dar pro Tyson hoje, é isso?]**

Não precisa, eu sei onde você mora, mas nunca te segui **[Transformada: Mentira, sua MARY SUETALKER!] **– Aiko sorria e olha de novo para a árvore – Elas me contaram. **[Kikyou: Pelo menos ela conversa com árvores. Isso é muito bom, faz bem. E ela são muito legais mesmo. Eu conversava com árvores e rios quando era sacerdotisa... É super-comum][M.M: Cara, eu não tô entendendo porra nenhuma disso aqui. – tenta entender a coerência entre o parágrafo anterior e esse-]**

Eu ainda to meio assustado com isso – Tyson engole seco **[Transformada: A podridão dessa fic também me assusta, Tyson.] **– Além da Atsuko e Makio tem mais alguém aqui da escola com poderes?

Se tiver ainda não se desenvolveram, mas se desenvolverem saberemos **[Transformada: Eu e as vozes na minha cabeça] **– Aiko ainda sorria.

Pera aí como vocês ficam sabendo? - Tyson a olha confuso**. [Kikyou: Aê, Tyson, superou sua própria lerdeza hoje! Só agora você se deu conta de perguntar o mais óbvio? Pelo menos a autora conseguiu manter o nível de inteligência do Tyson...][M.M: Não fica feliz não, criança! Logo o nível desce de novo.]**

Uma de nós sabe quando alguém está desenvolvendo seu poder – Aiko sorri e levanta – Até mais Tyson-kun.

Tyson a vê sair ainda estava confuso, mas feliz por não ser o único dali com esse poder, tinha certeza que quando fosse até onde Aiko vivia entenderia tudo, mesmo que algumas coisas ele entenderá como ele era especial e não era o único assim **[Kikyou: ... Ahn?][M.M: Como?]**,e sorria, estava feliz por saber que Aiko também era assim, e isso seria um motivo para se aproximar mais dela, já que gostava tanto dela.**[Kikyou: Que lindo, estou até chorando -se olhando no espelho-][Transformada: Seu safado.][M.M: Tyson foi reduzido a um imbecil que só quer sexo...]**

O resto da aula passa tranquilo, todos faziam as atividades, até que o sinal bate e todos arrumavam suas coisas rapidamente para saírem para suas casas, o sol já estava se pondo e Tyson sai da sala juntamente de Hilary e Kenny, Aiko passa por eles e acena sorrindo, Aiko se dava bem com Hilary, alias Hilary se dava com todos, menos Atsuko, já que Hilary era a representante da turma **[Kikyou: Existe uma taxa para pontuação e o ponto final é mais caro? Quanto custa botar um ponto final aqui?! E de onde brotou a idéia de começar a falar da Hilary? Aliás, pra essa Hilary se dar bem com todo mundo é porque ela tá só um pouquinhozinho OOC.][M.M: "Um pouquinhozinho"? Muita ambição de sua parte. Edit: E eu me pergunto o que caralhos d'água o fato da Hilary ser representante de classe tem haver com ela se dar mal com a Atsuko o__O]][Transformada: Será que essa autora poderia ao menos decidir em que tempo verbal pretende escrever?]**,todo dia Tyson voltava para casa com Hilary e Kenny e durante o caminho Tyson parecia pensativo. **[M.M: Acho que nunca chorei tanto pelo falta de uma pontuação decente... –chorando um Nilo-][Transformada: -tenta consolar M.M, mas vai logo chorar também- ].**

Hey Tyson o que está acontecendo? - Kenny o olha.

Eu não sei Kenny – Tyson suspira pesadamente.

Como assim não sabe? - Hilary achava aquilo um absurdo.

É que está acontecendo algo estranho comigo, eu conto, mas vocês tem** [Transformada: -consola o acento circunflexo rejeitado-] **que jurar não contar a ninguém – Tyson olha para eles e os dois afirmam com a cabeça -e Tyson começa a contar o que acontecera com ele ontem a noite.

Pera ai você ta dizendo que estava flutuando na sua cama? - Hilary estranha e o olhava. **[Transformada: Finalmente alguém estranha isso].**

É isso ai Hilary eu to mais assustado que você, ai a Aiko veio me contar umas coisas – Tyson começa a falar de novo.

Sabe Tyson, eu ando bem confuso ultimamente, não sei parece que as coisas estão vindo na minha cabeça, como se eu soubesse tudo – Kenny falava e olhava para eles. **[M.M: Isso ela tirou de Super Choque. Certeza.]**

Mas você sempre foi inteligente Cheff – Tyson sorri.

Mas agora é diferente, é complicado de explicar – Kenny olha para baixo.

Depois a gente conversa, até mais – Tyson acena e sai correndo, cada uma vira para uma rua diferente.

**_A noite..._** **[Transformada: A noite o quê?][M.M: "... Logo após uma tarde cheia de sexo selvagem."]**

Tyson já dormia, porém ele ouve uns barulhos na rua e acorda coçando os olhos e vai até a janela e arregala aos olhos ao ver Kai, ele conheceu Kai a um tempo atrás, Kai trajava um sobretudo preto, estava sem blusa, e usava calça preta, cinto vermelho, tênis preto, luvas pretas sem dedos, ele estava ao lado de Aiko, que trajava uma short preto, meia arrastão preta, botas pretas que iam até o joelho de salto médio de salto fino, luvas sem dedos pretas, um cinto branco, uma blusa social sem mangas colada no corpo branca, a blusa tinha um leve decote e gola levantada, e também usava luvas sem dedos pretas **[Kikyou: Que tal reler o que escreveu, pra perceber que já falou das luvas? Aliás, ela tava indo pra uma balada maneira, hein... -olhando as roupas da Aiko e babando no corpaço dela-][M.M: Ela ta indo rodar bolsinha na esquina. Tem que estar uma diva.] **e gargantilha preta,** [Transformada: Aiko parecendo uma otaku piranha que vende beijo de língua por 4 reais em evento anime.] ** os dois estavam no meio da rua e olhavam para o fim desta. Tyson sai correndo para a rua, descalço mesmo e vai até Kai e Aiko, recebendo as atenções dos dois.

Tyson? Era você? - Kai o olhava.

Kai? Aiko? O que fazem aqui? - Tyson estava surpresos **[M.M: Sinto tanta falta da minha querida concordância em número –shora-][Transformada: O coitado do Tyson também ouve vozes agora?]**

Entra agora Tyson – Aiko olhava para frente ao seu lado tinha um lobo cinzento de olhos azuis.

Mas por quê? - Tyson olha para a mesma direção que Aiko e se assusta com o que vê, era um tipo de monstro, com garras afiadas, grande, marrom **[M.M: Pra descrever os personagens ela usa um parágrafo inteiro, mas pro monstro meia linha basta... /comolidar]**– O que diabos é isso?

Um dos monstros que te falei – Aiko olha para Tyson – Entra.

Mas eu quero ajuda-los – Tyson olhava para a frente também**.[Kikyou: Nossa, vou fazer uma coleção com as pontuações e acentos rejeitados -acolhendo o pobre acento agudo esquecido-]**

Vai nos ajudar mais se ficar fora do caminho – Kai fala correndo em direção ao tal monstro e suas mãos pegavam fogo. **[Kikyou: Ae, a fala ficou bem Kai! -comemorando-][M.M: Nem comemora.]**

Kai começa a atacar o monstro jogando bolas de fogo nele, Tyson estava apavorado com aquilo, mas também queria ajudar, então ele vê Aiko correndo juntamente do lobo que estava ao seu lado **[Kikyou: é meio que comum a OC foda ter um lobo, ne?][Transformada: Pensei nisso assim que li sobre o lobo][M.M: (2)]**,o lobo salta bem alto mordendo o pescoço do monstro, Aiko para um pouco antes dele e coloca as mãos no chão fechando os olhos e o chão começa a tremer e de baixo do asfalto saem raízes de árvores que prendem o monstro, Kai fica olhando para este e o lobo desce ficando ao lado de Aiko, que ainda estava do mesmo jeito, Kai deixa sua mão pegar fogo novamente e corre até o monstro dando-lhe um soco bem no meio **[M.M: "do cu"] **e o monstro cai para trás. Aiko levanta sorrindo, mas sente algo atingir-lhe o braço esquerdo na altura do ombro, era uma estaca de metal, ela coloca a mão no braço que começara a sangrar, Tyson corre até ela assim como Kai e os olhos olha para frente **[Kikyou: OS OLHOS OLHA PRA FRENTE XDDD -riso histérico indicando que toda a sanidade já se foi-][Transformada: AHUAHAHHUAUHAH][M.M: AHUAHAHHUAUHAH (2)]**,o monstro se transformara num garoto aquele era Ghoki, um garoto de uma organização que Kai conhecia, os Psykicks, uma organização que estudava pessoas como eles com poderes, e usavam esses poderes para se beneficiarem. A pessoa que tinha atirado a estaca em Aiko**, [Kikyou: Vírgula inútil aqui. Que tal substituir por um ponto final mais acima?]** fora Salima **[M.M: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!!! A SALIMA NÃÃÃÃÃO!!!! –entorna dez frasquinhos de antidepressivo, sabe-se lá como-]**, uma garota que também fazia parte dessa organização.

O que vocês querem aqui? - Aiko diz arrancando a estaca de seu braço.

Viemos atrás de Tyson Granger – Salima fala sorrindo enquanto Ghoki começa a levantar – Portanto, não se metam no nosso caminho.

Só passando por cima do meu cadáver **[M.M: Isso mesmo, Kai! Não deixa levarem seu bofe, não!]**– Kai fica na frente de Aiko e Tyson – Aiko sai daqui com o Tyson, AGORA – Kai não os olhava **[Kikyou: Que fofo, ele quer proteger o Tyson! Se não tivesse essa OC, juraria que isso era um yaoi!]**

Aiko entende **[Kikyou: Que bom que ela entendeu! Puxa, merece um prêmio por isso... Tá lá o Kai se esgoelando para mandar a Aiko se mandar com o Tyson, se ela não entendesse também...]** e pega a mão de Tyson e começa a correr sendo seguida pelo lobo, deixando Kai sozinho, a ultima coisa que os dois vêem e **[Transformada: Valeu. Você usou é em vez de são e ainda esqueceu o acento.]** as mãos de Kai pegando fogo, Tyson não entendia** [M.M:... Só dando porrada mesmo.]**, mas seguia Aiko deixando ser conduzido por ela, então eles chegam a um parque cheio de árvores e Aiko se senta ofegante na grama, seu braço ainda sangrava.

Aiko o que esta acontecendo? E quem são eles? - Tyson não entendia nada.

Eles são os Psykicks, são uma organização que querem nos usar como ratos de laboratório Tyson **[Transformada: O nome do laboratório TAMBÉM é Tyson? O=]**, eles estão atrás de você, porque eles também sabem que você também esta desenvolvendo seus poderes, eles tem duas equipes que atacam os que estão desenvolvendo um poder, aqueles que você viu são Salima e Ghoki – Aiko tentava encurtar a explicação enquanto tentava amarrar um lenço no seu machucado**. [Kikyou: Se a Aiko já ia explicar tudo, por que o narrador perdeu o tempo dele mais acima?][M.M: Numa fic trash você queria o que, Kikyou?]**

Eles querem me estudar? - Tyson a ajuda a amarrar e Aiko afirma com a cabeça – São apenas dois de cada equipe?

Não, são 4, pera ai, são 4 então porque só tem dois? - Aiko olha para Tyson. **[Kikyou: Ok, devo presumir que foi a Aiko que falou isso. Por que ELA, que é a "sabe-tudo" e encarregada de explicar as coisas pro palerma do Tyson pergunta para ELE o motivo de só terem aparecido dois inimigos sendo que era para ter aparecido 4? E o Tyson nem sabia que tinham inimigos...][M.M: Que saudades da coerência... –chora um Niágara-]**

Meu amigo Kenny tem reclamado que tem aconteci**[Transformada: -do][M.M: "reclamado que tem aconteci"?! AUHEUHAUEUAH]** algo estranho em sua cabeça, como se ficasse mais e mais inteligente – Tyson olha para Aiko – Será que ele também é... **[Kikyou: De onde o Tyson desenterrou o Kenny neste bizarro momento de inteligência?][M.M: OOC detectado!]**

Provavelmente, e pelo jeito os Psykicks já sabem – Aiko levanta – temos que ir até a casa de seu amigo. - Aiko ia começar a correr, mas seu telefone toca e ela atente **[M.M: Eu imaginei super a criança tirando um telefone daqueles antigos e gigantes do bolso. –toma um gole de whisky-][Kikyou: Eu imaginei super ela atentando contra o Tyson com um celular tijolão mega velho - toma a garrafa inteira de whisky]** – Hana o que foi?

"_Aiko tem um mutante novo, seu nome é Kenny, você tem que ir para lá agora, pois a ultima coisa que vi, foi o Jim e Kane lá, vai agora para lá" – Hana falava ao telefone. _**[M.M: Porra, é sacanagem colocar o Kane gostosão e boa pinta de vilão...][Transformada: Mutante? Isso é plágio de X-men?][M.M: um gigantesco facepalm pelo mutante.]**

Já to sabendo, já vamos para lá, manda alguém ir até a casa do Tyson, o Kai ta lutando sozinho contra a Salima **[M.M: Eis que uma das garotas mais meigas e legais do anime é rebaixada a vilã escrota.][Transformada: Óbvio. Nenhuma garota meiga e legal sobrevive numa fic de Mary Sue.] **e o Ghoki – Aiko fala ao telefone enquanto corre com Tyson e seu lobo – Spiker **[Kikyou: Spiker parece nome de cachorro XDDD Eu sei que é lobo, mas existem nomes mais legais... -oferece ossinho pro Totó... opa, Spiker-][M.M: Pra mim ela ta copiando esse lobo o Inuki de X-1999. Mas o Inuki, obviamente, é muito superior.]** está comigo.

"_Ta bom, Jamal _**[-M.M imediatamente se lembra de uma jamanta-] **_está a caminho para ajudar o Kai, mas corre rápido Aiko" - Hana desliga._

Aiko guarda seu celular no bolso e continua a correr, ao lado de Tyson e com Spiker, seu lobo**, [Kikyou: o Spiker-Totó já foi apresentado, não precisava botar o "seu lobo"...]** Tyson aponta para a casa de Kenny, e lá em frente estavam Jim e Kane, Aiko manda Tyson esperar ali e corre em direção os dois e os ataca, Spiker pula e Jim e o arrastava pela perna, mas Jim encosta em algo de metal e fica todo de metal e Spiker o solta. **[Kikyou: Deu pra entender alguma coisa deste momento de ação mega-fail?][Transformada: Deu pra entender alguma coisa dessa fic mega-fail?][M.M: essas perguntas foram retóricas, não?] **Kenny estava na rua assustado com aquilo, Aiko segurava Kane com as raízes das árvores, mas Kane coloca a mão nelas e começa a derrete-las **[M.M: RAIZ DE ÁRVORE AGORA DERRETE, E NÃO QUEIMA!! JESUS ME JOGA NA CRUZ E ME ENCHE DE PREGOS!!! –vai se matar e já volta-],** de suas mãos saia fumaça e essa fumaça era ácido. Tyson corre até Kenny e o puxa pela mão correndo com ele para fora dali. **[Kikyou: Alguém anotou a placa do bonde? Nem deu pra acompanhar, devido a coleção de absurdos presentes neste, teoricamente, inofensivo parágrafo '-']**

Tyson o que é isso? Aquela é a Aiko? - Kenny estava confuso.

Eu te disse não disse? E bem vindo ao meu mundo estou tão confuso quanto você, mas é aquilo que te contei, queria ao menos saber como usar meu poder para ajudar a Aiko, ela ta com problemas **[M.M: O Kai também ta, mas você só consegue pensar na sua mocréia.][Transformada: Não o culpe, ele é um jovem cheio de hormônios e ela está vestida como uma prostituta de evento anime.] **– Tyson olhava para Aiko.

Jim e Kane atacava **[M.M: Puta merda, vai se foder, sua autora escrota! Você não sabe concordar em número? Quantos graus escolares você pulou/repetiu?!] **Aiko, Spiker estava caído no chão e parecia chorar **[M.M: Lobo agora chora... /comolidar]**, tentava levantar, mas não conseguia, Aiko sabia que não conseguiria derrotar os dois sozinha então não vê outra escolha, fecha os olho **[Kikyou: Os olho! Cara, essa menina precisa de uma beta, no mínimo!][M.M: Umas dez, isso sim!][Transformada: Coitadas das betas .__.]** e levita, ficando centímetros do chão e em volta de seu corpo vão aparecendo pentagramas, símbolos de magia, um verde, um azul, um marrom, um cinza e um vermelho. **[Kikyou: Ai, pobre português ç__ç -chora de pena do pobrezinho- Se quer pagar de culta, pelo menos aprenda a concordar o verbo com o tempo e com o substantivo!! ¬¬ Pontuação é luxo, não vou cobrar demais da pobre semi-alfabetizada...]** Kane e Jim se afastam um pouco e os símbolos começam a girar em volta de Aiko e o vermelho para na frente de Aiko **[Kikyou: Custava colocar "na frente dela"? -ainda tentando corrigir um mínimo de português-]** e então esta coloca suas mãos na frente dele e uma chama aparece **[Kikyou: As chamas eram do Kai. A Aiko tem o mega-poder das árvores, lembra, senhora autora?][Transformada: A Aiko é uma Sue. Ela faz o que quiser.]****[M.M: AEAEAE!! Carboniza sua mão mesmo!!! –dando pulinhos de felicidade-]** indo em direção a Jim e Kane, que desviam e começa a pular de casa em casa saindo de lá, conheciam aquele poder de Aiko e que aquilo os derrotaria, já que aqueles eram os 5 elementos da natureza **[M.M: Só eu achei uma filha da putisse extrema essa OC (obviamente Mary Sue, diga-se de passagem) ter um poder altamente Over and fucking Power obviamente superior ao dos outros personagens?] [Kikyou: Que lindo, a OC fodona-mor consegue evocar os cinco poderes da natureza sozinha. Isso me soa tão "Capitão Planeta"... Alguém aqui lembra desse desenho jurássico?][Transformada: Eu lembro. Era bem melhor do que essa fic.][M.M: (2) Que saudades da minha infância feliz...] . **Porém ao sumirem os pentagramas e Aiko cai no chão inconsciente, Tyson e Kenny correm até ela e Tyson a segura tentando acorda-la **[M.M: Por que o acento agudo?! Ele não fez nada pra você! Edit: eu estou ficando traumatizada de ler esses parágrafos esdrúxulos.][Transformada: Essa OC é TÃO Mary-Sue que está me dando nojo. Prefiro a Emo-Zume a isso.][M.M: E esse parágrafo ganhou o Prêmio "frase mais acumuladora de ripagens" de Laplace! (Y)]**.

Logo Kai chega **[Kikyou: Uau, do nada ele terminou de brigar e a fic nem conta a treta dele. Afinal, claro, quem liga pro Kai? Ele não é importante. Além disso, como ele brotou do nada aí? Ele adivinhou onde eles estavam, avisaram a ele que tavam na casa do Kenny, WTF is going there? Ou, passando pra portuga claro, Que porra é essa?!][M.M: Nem Freud explica =/]** ao lado de um garoto com pele morena, cabelos castanhos cheio de tranças, eram curtas, e em todo o cabelo, ele tinha olhos cor de mel, ele trajava uma regata colada no corpo e por dentro das calças largas também pretas, um cinto vermelho que deixava a parte de cima da calça empapuçada **[M.M: -imagina as calças cheias de baba- Menêna! O que esses caras estavam fazendo, afinal? (6)][Kikyou: Nem te conto, querida 8D]** usava um tênis preto e uma corrente de prata, aquele era Jamal, um rapaz da mesma altura que Kai e de belos músculos. Os dois correm até Aiko e Kai olha para Tyson.

Por acaso ela usou um poder que aparecem 5 pentagramas de magia de cores diferentes? **[M.M: Isso é magia ou eles têm super poderes? Meu bem, magia e super poderes são coisas tão semelhantes quanto uma lesma e um caça, sabia?] **- Jamal que pergunta. **[M.M: Jamanta quer saber.]**

Isso,** [Transformada: Por que vírgula? Por que não ponto e letra maiúscula? Por que tanto ódio e desprezo pelos pontos finais? ): ]** esse é o Kenny ele também... - Tyson ia continuar, mas é interrompido.

Já sabemos – Kai coloca Aiko em suas costas e começa a andar – Vamos, vocês dois também, temos muito para conversar. **[Kikyou: o Kai tá levando alguém nas costas?! Ainda mais uma menina? Já achei o casal-mor da fic -morre de desgosto ao já prever um Kai cada vez mais OOC-][M.M: (2)][Transformada: (3)].**

Mas e quanto ao meu avô e meu irmão? - Tyson pergunta.

E meus pais? - Kenny também estava parado.

Então fiquem e virem experiencias **[M.M: Se eu ver mais uma palavra sem seu devido acento, eu vou mandar essa autora FDP pra um lugar bem indigesto.] **dos Psykicks, se vierem comigo, levaremos vocês de volta para suas casas antes de amanhecer – Kai falava ainda andando. **[Transformada: Hã?]**

Kenny e Tyson decidem ir com eles, eles **[M.M: Se eu ver mais uma repetição filha da puta que nem essa, eu vou matar essa autora.] **vão para uma parte da cidade onde ficava um tipo de uma floresta que eles nunca tinham andado antes, **[M.M: Ponto final te manda lembranças e deseja que você queime no inferno.] **eles entra **[Kikyou: ... Deus, dê um cérebro a essa pobre alma... /facepalm]**** [M.M: Ah, mas vai to mar bem no meio de seu cu, caralho!! Como essa autora não sabe fazer uma singela concordância em número?! Porque eu simplesmente não entendo como elas pode não saberam como fazer umas coisa simples dessis nivi!] **na floresta e logo vêem uma trilha, caminham um pouco e depois se deparam com uma mansão no meio da floresta **[M.M: ORLY? Pensei que era uma mansão no meio de um pântano.][Kikyou: Melhor nem perguntar nada, M.M.][Transformada: Primeiramente, só eu acho bizarro ter uma mansão no meio da floresta?! Segundo: chega net lá? :B]**, os dois ficam impressionados, e então Kai entra nesta seguido de Jamal, Tyson e Kenny, e ao entrarem se deparam com Hana, um rapaz alto chamado Tala **[M.M: Não sei porque, mas senti uma faca transpassando meu coração ao ler o nome do Tala/Yuri.][Kikyou: Eu te compreendo em gênero, número e grau.][Transformada: A Hana é um rapaz alto chamado Tala? WTF?]**, que trajava uma calça preta, um cinto vermelho, um casaco preto todo fechado, era de gola alta e mangas compridas, e um tênis preto e com Atsuko Tenshi **[Transformada: O tênis tem o desenho da Atsuko Tenshi? E mais uma coisa, porque vivem repetindo o sobrenome dessa personagem e não dos outros?],** que usava botas pretas de tropa um pouco acima do tornozelo, calções até ao joelho pretos e largos com correntes, regata preta colada, casaco folgado preto com capuz e manga curta, luvas sem dedos até aos cotovelos.

O que aconteceu? - Tala vai até Kai e pega Aiko no colo e a coloca deitada no sofá. **[Kikyou: Rodízio de Aiko? Se o Kai agora é tão bonzinho, por que ele mesmo não colocou a menina no sofá?][M.M: E eu me pergunto quando o Tala começou a ser tão camarada.]**

Foi os Psykicks **[M.M: Pare de matar a concordância em número, sua acéfala!!]**, atacaram de novo – Jamal fala.

Eu vou chamar a Mariam – Atsuko começa a subir as escadas correndo.

E esses dois ai? - Tala os olha.

São os dois garotos que te falei Tala, os que desenvolveram poderes. - Hana explica e os olhava.

Ah é que poderes vocês tem? Que tal me demonstrar um pouco – Tala se aproxima deles e Tyson e Kenny sentem um ar gelado.

Eles ainda não sabem usar os poderes direito, ou melhor, ainda não sabem tem que aprender **[M.M: acho que depois dessa eu só vou esfaquear meus ouvidos ali do lado e já volto]** – Kai fala.

Mais dois inúteis – Tala rosna e Tyson e Kenny tremem de medo.** [M.M: TALA FOI REDUZIDO A UM CACHORO!!! MORRI!!!!]**

Ta Tala já chega, a culpa é sua pela Aiko estar assim – Atsuko descia as escadas com Mariam. **[Transformada: Como a culpa é dele?]**

Mariam era uma garota de 17 anos, ela trajava um pijama de alças marrom ia até a altura do umbigo sua blusa do pijama e um short curto também marrom, e estava descalça, ela apenas olha Tyson e Kenny, mas vai até Aiko desamarrando o lenço e coloca sua mão em cima do machucado e começa a fecha-lo, seu poder era de cura, era bem útil curava qualquer coisa, até venenos mortais do corpo das pessoas, antes de estar lá Mariam foi usada como forma de ganhar dinheiro, um homem que descobriu seus poderes a fazia curar as pessoas, isso se as pessoas pagassem muito bem é claro, pagavam muito caro para serem curadas por Mariam, porém ela conheceu Tala, Atsuko, Aiko e Kai e foi com eles para ajuda-los no que era necessário**. [Kikyou: Era necessário listar todo esse passado logo de cara?][M.M: Obviamente que não, mas você esperava o quê, querida?][Transformada: A autora não deve saber o que significa Character Development].**

Ela só precisa descansar – Mariam fala, mas é ignorada por Tala e Atsuko – Bem eu vou voltar a dormir, tenho aula amanhã qualquer coisa me acordem – boceja e começa a subir as escadas.

Vou leva-la para o quarto – Kai a pega no colo – Vocês esperem aqui eu já volto – e começa a subir as escadas com Mariam. **[Kikyou: Falei que era rodízio...][M.M: O Kai quer só se aproveitar da garota desmaiada. Vai ser uma noite bem louca (6) Edit: PERAI!!! O Kai ta levado a Mariam no colo? What the fucking is a hell?!][Transformada: Que ninfomaníaco! Ele acabou de pegar o Jamal e já quer se aproveitar da Aiko também? O__o Edit: WHAAAT? ENTÃO ELE NÃO LEVOU A AIKO, LEVOU A MARIAM? OMG, tipo, ele chegou lá na cara de pau e falou: "Sorry, pessoas, mas eu e a Mariam precisamos ter nosso momento íntimo agora. Vou levá-la para o quarto. Se virem aí com a Aiko, os Psyducks e blá blá blá." *pega a Mariam no colo e deixa o resto do pessoa com cara de oWo* FOI ISSO? ].**

SIM A CULPA É SUA TALA **[M.M: A loka!] **– Atsuko gritava com ele.

COMO ASSIM A CULPA É MINHA ATSUKO TENSHI? - Tala também gritava.

SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE ENROLADO TANTO NA MISSÃO TERIAMOS CHEGADO ANTES E **EU** PODERIA TER ACABADO COM A RAÇA DO JIM, KANE, SALIMA E GHOKI, MAS NÃO VOCÊ ENROLA DEMAIS – Atsuko reclamava. **[Transformada: Ela não só precisa descansar? E sou só eu que estou vendo a possibilidade de um pentágono amoroso com Aiko, Tala, Atsuko, Tyson e Kai?][M.M: SURUBA!!! (L)].**

EU DEMOREI? É VOCÊ QUE FICA PEGANDO ARMAS TODA HORA, E TROCANDO COM SEU COLAR INUTIL. - Tala também começa a reclamar.** [M.M: Tradução de Laplace: começam a arrancar os cabelos em uma briga altamente louca e de forma pouco máscula.]**

MELHOR TER ARMAS QUE SER UM PICOLÉ HUMANO – Atsuko gritava sem se importar se tinha mais pessoas lá naquela casa. **[Kikyou: Ui, as duas tão atacadas, amiga. -boceja-][M.M: Elas tão de TPM. -lixando as unhas-][Transformada: -Boceja também-]**

Vocês deixam eles brigarem assim? - Tyson olha para Hana.

Me meter é que eu não vou – Hana o olha.

Eu concordo com ela, pelo jeito não é nada bom se meter nisso – Kenny os olhava **[M.M: Ninguém quer se meter em briga de mulher, fato.][Kikyou: Principalmente com as duas atacadas assim - fazendo trancinhas no cabelo-]**.

Aos poucos vão aparecendo mais pessoas lá no local, todos de pijama dentre eles **[-M.M imagina todos com o pijama enfiado pela boca e tem convulsões de riso-][-Kikyou preferindo nem comentar o que imaginou-]**, estava um garoto chamado Ray, Lee,, **[M.M: E que vírgula dupla filha da puta foi essa?][Kikyou: Foi pra compensar as que não foram usadas antes. Sim, porque essa autora tem um radar pra vírgulas: é lugar errado que não leva vírgula, ela bota a maldita. É lugar que precisa, deixa sem] [Transformada: Essa autora está querendo me sacanear, só pode.] **Robert, Jonhny, Daichi, Wyatt, um garoto chamado Shouji, que era bem alto, forte, bombado, cabelos curtos arrepiados castanhos claros e olhos verdes **[Transformada: Por que só ele ganha descrição?]**, Raul e sua irmã Julia, também Mariam **[M.M: Isso porque tem escola amanhã... Sua vagal!][Transformada: Uau, o Kai é rápido 8D -sai saltitando e comemorando porque fez (ou pelo menos tentou fazer) uma piada de duplo sentido-] **volta, com Mariah, Ming Ming e Emyli **[M.M: Vou mandar essa autora pro inferno! Fala sério! Como ela ERRA até o nome da Emily?!][Kikyou: Pra você ver como ela acompanha Beyblade... Sabe escrever perfeitamente o nome de todos os persos.]**. Todos suspiram pesadamente, toda vez que acontecia alguma coisa e eles estavam em uma missão, sempre discutiam desse jeito, gritavam um com o outros **[-M.M sai metralhando tudo-]**, sempre culpando o outro, sempre era assim. Tyson sente que teria que se acostumar com aquilo, e então Hana puxa os dois para uma sala ao lado, Tyson nota que ninguém se metia na conversa dos dois, como se soubessem as consequências. Hana então se senta e olha para os dois, os dois se sentam num sofá que tinha, e Hana começa a explicar para eles a situação, quem era os Psykicks, fala a eles algumas coisas que Aiko já tinha falado, também fala que ajudará os dois a entenderem seus poderes e que era complicado mesmo.

E como vamos treina-los? **[M.M: Eu avisei que, se visse mais uma palavra sem seu devido acento,** **eu mandaria essa autora para um lugar bem indigesto, não? Pois bem: VAI TOMAR NO MEIO DA PORRA DO SEU CU!!! –fora de si-]** - Tyson não entendia.

Bem ai vocês terão um treinador – Hana sorri e fica levemente corada – Ele é um ótimo treinador, explicará tudo a você e ajudará vocês dois **[M.M: "explicará tudo a você e ajudará vocês dois"... "explicará tudo a você", "vocês dois"... Qué dizê...][Kikyou: Sim, eu te entendo, M.M -rindo da tosquice da fala da Hana-]**.

E como vocês sabiam sobre nós dois e como isso surgiu? - Kenny a olhava.

Bem meu poder é que eu sei exatamente quando uma pessoa está desenvolvendo o seu, e eu vejo essa pessoa, vejo seu nome e sinto as mesmas coisas que ela no mesmo momento que está surgindo seu poder – Hana explicava tudo com calma. - Na verdade isso foi coisa do avô do Kai, Kai desenvolveu seus poderes bem antes de nós, bem eu não sei muito bem, quem deve saber é a Aiko, já que na verdade ela foi a que desenvolveu os poderes assim que nasceu, mas eles ficaram inconscientes em sua cabeça. **[Kikyou: a OC-principal tinha que ser a mais especial de todas...][M.M: Isso não me surpreende. Já esperava por isso. Assim como eu tenho certeza que vai acabar rolando um triângulo amoroso Tyson-Aiko-Kai, que a infeliz criatura (Aiko) conheceu o Kai quando criança e que a Atsuko e o Tala também serão um casal. Escroto, mas um casal.]**

Sério? - Tyson estava surpreso. **[Kikyou: Não, tudo isso é zoeira. Parabéns, acaba de cair na pegadinha do Faustão!][M.M: Memijeiderir com essa. Sério.][Transformada: (2)]**

É isso mesmo – Kai abre a porta e entra no local **[Kikyou: Cara, esse Kai tem um sensor ou algo assim. Sem contar suas aparições repentinas no momento certo. Isso soa tão lol****]**, dava para se ouvir ainda Tala e Atsuko berrando um com o outro, logo Kai fecha a porta e fica de pé ao lado de Hana – Era bem complicado saber quem tinha ou não poderes, até encontrarmos a Hana. - Hana sorria e Kai os olhava estava de braços cruzados.

Kai né? - Kenny pergunta e Kai afirma com a cabeça – Pera ai você é o garoto da competição de futebol que teve ano passado?

Isso mesmo – Kai levanta uma sobrancelha – Mas não era isso que você queria perguntar não é?

Bem queria saber por quê criaram isso? Sabe este lugar para pessoas com poderes. - Kenny o olhava.

Porque meu avô queria entender o que estava acontecendo comigo, depois surgiram mais pessoas assim como Tala, Aiko, Esmeralda **[-M.M sente estranhos e perturbadores calafrios ao ler o nome-] **e Makio, o pai deles eram sócios do meu avô **[Kikyou: Essa frase resume bem o nível de escolaridade da autora.]**,mas essa sua ideia surgiu porque ele começou a estudar esses fenômenos estranhos que estavam acontecendo conosco, o pai de Tala se juntou a ele nisso, e tiveram a ideia de criar esse lugar para que não fossemos usados pelas pessoas, ou discriminados – Kai estava sempre sério e frio **[M.M: Caralho! Quando o avô do Kai virou esse velhinho super boa pinta?!?!?!][Kikyou: CUSTAVA apenas e somente AVISAR que essa merda aqui é UA?!][M.M: UA e ULTRAJANTEMENTE OOC!!]**.

Entendo, e cadê eles? Sabe o pai da Aiko, e seu avô – Tyson pergunta curioso.

Meu avô desapareceu, o pai da Aiko e sua mãe estão estudando nosso genes num laboratório secreto, desde que surgiu os Psykicks – Kai suspira pesadamente.

E quem vai nos treinar? - Kenny olha para os dois.

Amanhã vocês vão descobrir – Kai olha para Hana que se balançava sorrindo lembrando do treinador – Terra para Hana, amanhã você vai ver ele **[M.M: Porque o Kai falaria isso, com cem por cento de certeza. –da um tiro na autora-][Kikyou: Claro, no dia que o Coelhinho da Páscoa fosse almoçar com o Papai Noel na Avenida Paulista. Cem por cento de certeza que eles fazem isso semana que vem.]**.

E-EU NÃO TAVA PENSANDO NELE – Hana fica mega vermelha. **[Kikyou: Não, imagina... -cansada desses clichês idiotas-][M.M: (2)][Transformada: (3)].**

Sei, agora vou leva-los para casa Kenny e Tyson, depois da aula vocês são obrigados a vir para cá com a Aiko entenderam? - Kai os olha mortalmente

S-sim – os dois estremecem.

Liguem não, Kai só faz pose de malvado, mas ele não é – Hana ri.

Cale a boca Hana – Kai começa a andar abrindo a porta saindo.

Tyson e Kenny saem, logo em seguida Hana e todos estavam olhando para Tala e Atsuko quase brigando numa luta corpo a corpo, porém Aiko estava no meio dos dois tentando separa-los **[Kikyou: Que inteligente, acabou de acordar e já tá se esforçando assim. Se pessoas saudáveis já evitam se meter na briga dos dois, uma que acabou de acordar de um desmaio por ter usado um poder que quase acaba com sus energia devia estar a 1km de distância desses dois. Ah, sim, claro, esqueci. Ela é a OC boazinha que se sacrifica por todos, ne?][Transformada: Ela é a OC super poderosa também.][M.M: E também a beesha mais gostosa e loshoosa da fic.]** e os dois ainda berravam, Aiko estava já ficando zonza com aquela bagunça e gritaria em seus ouvidos, era sempre assim seu irmã **[M.M: "Seu irmã"?! GENTE!! O TALA É UMA BEESHA!!!][Kikyou: Grande novidadeeee!!! -cinco minutos de silêncio devido à caída da ficha- Eeeei, então a Atsuko vai ser o seme e o Tala, o uke, quando os dois começarem a namorar?! 8D][-M.M faz nota mental de que precisa ler esse hentai (se escrito por outra pessoa, claro).- Edit: GEMT!!! Me fala se não vai ser bizarro o Tala gritando que nem uma poota!! O_____O] **e Atsuko sempre brigavam quase toda hora e sempre sobrava para ela separar os dois, já que ninguém tinha coragem, além dela, Kai não tinha medo, mas se metia por ele podiam até se matar **[Kikyou: Fui a única a não entender essa frase?][Transformada: Também não entendi, não que isso seja novidade.][M.M: (2) .___.]**, os outros preferiam não se meter na briga deles, todos diziam que os dois eram um casal **[M.M: Não falei?][Transformada: The clichê is 9000]**.

Atsuko pega uma espada e Tala começa a esfriar o lugar **[Kikyou: Ainda bem que ambos estão do mesmo lado. Imagina se um deles pertencessem aos Psy-sei-lá-o-quê? Por sinal, se a briga começou por causa da Aiko, porque eles queriam protegê-la (ou pelo menos a Atsuko queria), eles não deviam parar de brigar para não colocá-la em risco, principalmente porque É ELA a única que tenta separá-los?!][Transformada: Pelo bem de sua sanidade, Kikyou, não espere que os personagens da fic sejam mais inteligentes que a autora u___u][M.M: É como a Madrasta da ANBUnda diz: NUNCA tente entender uma fic trash. NUNCA!]**,Aiko se arrepia de frio e vê a lâmina da espada de Atsuko bem perto de seu rosto e fica com uma veia pulsando na testa dando um grito "JÁ CHEGA", logo o local começa a tremer e do chão saem raízes de árvores, e Tala e Atsuko olham para elas confusos e Aiko estava furiosa e logo os dois são enrolados por essas raízes e vão cada um para cada lado presos nas raízes, Aiko limpa as mãos e as coloca na cintura. **[M.M: e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!!! CHEGA!! –metralha a autora-]**

Mais alguém vai querer brigar? - Aiko fala ainda visivelmente irritada.

OÉH AIKO ESTOU MANDANDO ME TIRA DAQUI - Tala não conseguia se mexer.

ME TIRA DAQUI AGORA AIKO IVANOV **[M.M: Uma russa com um nome japonês... /comolidar] **– Atsuko gritava de ódio querendo mesmo era matar Tala. **[Kikyou: Cla-ro que a Aiko é a mais foda de todos. Quando ela se irrita, ninguém é páreo para ela. Com exceção do Kai, claro. Mas só porque ele é o casal dela.][M.M: O Tala é tão escrotamente mongol nessa fic que nem pensou em congelar a raiz... /comolidar][Transformada: Autora mongol = personagens mongóis :B].**

Não tiro até se acalmarem - Aiko ainda os olhavam – Já to de saco cheio de vocês dois ficarem brigando toda hora por causa de BESTEIRAS.

Ta bom ta bom, agora me solta – Tala fala.

Aiko aponta para os dois e os solta e aos poucos todos vão indo para os quartos, inclusive Aiko, Tala e Atsuko, Kai ficara lá com Tyson e Kenny, Kai não falava nada e começa a andar indo para fora, levaria os dois para casa, sabia que se eles fossem sozinhos se perderiam na floresta. Kai não demora muito e deixa Kenny em sua casa e depois Tyson. Kai o olhava enquanto ele entrava e se vira e ia sair andando. **[Transformada: Kai fazendo uma dancinha tosca].**

O Kai **[M.M: faltou o h de Homossexual, querida.] **– Tyson o olha e Kai apenas o olha também – Valeu mesmo. **[Transformada: O Kai valeu mesmo. Tendi não.][M.M: O Kai já valeu muito, Trans. Agora ele custa só cincão.].**

Ta – Foi a única coisa que Kai disse e ele volta a andar.

Tyson entra em sua casa e vê que seu avô e irmão mais velho estavam ainda dormindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, assim como na rua, estava tudo normal, parecia uma ilusão, um sonho que Tyson estava vivendo, mas ele sabia muito bem que aquilo era real, ele se deita e logo adormece ansioso para que o amanhã chegasse logo, que passasse logo a parte da escola, para ele treinar e desenvolver seus poderes, vento, esse era seu poder, mal podia acreditar nisso **[Kikyou: Quando raios ele descobriu isso?]**. Durante a noite, sonhou com esse seu poder, sonhou que podia dominar o vento e que poderia voar, se sentia livre, feliz e praticamente completo, ele ouvia o vento, entendia o que ele falava, ele sentiu que era o vento. **[M.M: Que parágrafo agudamente inútil!][Kikyou: Concordo. E pensar que este é só o 1º capítulo!!! - realmente se perguntando se vale a pena ripar a fic toda-][Transformada: Acho essa fic inteira agudamente inútil.]**.

**_Continua.... _**[M.M: PELO AMOR DE DEUS, NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!!!!!]

**M.M: Eu vou precisar de uma quantidade altamente excessiva e absurda de álcool pra continuar ripando essa merda... –entorna garrafa de vodka-**

_Parte superio_

_Parte intermediária_

**M.M: Eu queria terminar isso de forma inteligente, mas simplesmente vou mandar essa autora queimar no inferno.**

_Parte inferior_

**M.M: -sai mundo a fora pra procurar o Verde e ver se o infeliz finalmente terminou a droga das boxes-**

**Transformada: Eu gostaria de terminar isso pedindo um minuto de silêncio pelos pontos finais - que foram discriminados, desprezados e arrancados de seus lares - e pelas vírgulas - que durante toda essa fic, foram usadas de maneira abusiva e inadequada. Que as suas almas permaneçam eternamente em nossos corações.**


End file.
